


Sleeping won't get me closer to you

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward is tired. But not tired enough to not try to stay up and spend more time with his boyfriend.Day 8 Autumn OTP Challenge: Gameboard Night





	Sleeping won't get me closer to you

 

After three rounds of chess, four rather high stakes rounds of Clue, and several rounds of checkers Ed was tired. Not tired mentally, just physically. He caught his eyelids drooping often. But being tired was an insignificant price to pay to see Lucius smile and to have fun with him. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake and cherish these simple moments. He wanted to etch Lucius’ smile into the backs of his eyelids, he wanted Lucius’ voice and carefree laugh to ring in his ears forever. He wanted to keep these little moments for forever. So that he could look back on them fondly. So that he could push himself through a grueling day of work. So that he could perfectly remember every little thing he loved about Lucius. There were so many, each with variations. Every day brought more fondness. And that's why he didn't want to sleep. If he slept he wouldn't get to witness Lucius in all his current giggling glory. That was worth the fight against his eyes and his heavy head. 

“You’re tired.” Lucis smiled. It was like a warm blanket. Good for comfort.

“No, ‘m not,”

“Let’s get you to bed,” that smile was warm enough to soothe him into sweet dreams of picnics under the sun-kissed leaves of trees, in the soft and prickly grass. 

**Author's Note:**

> please, I beg you, comment


End file.
